Frozen Movement
by DN-Lover
Summary: A small line of drabbles. Pairing changes so you should find one you like. Latest Update: Lullaby Trisha's bittersweet song
1. Weather

**This is the start of drabbles for you. None of them will be linked to each other for now. They are just really short works that came up while trying to write my stories. **

Roy looked outside through his office window to find ice and snow everywhere.

"I hate this weather," Roy turning to look at his half asleep lover.

"Why,"

"I am surrounded by flames but it can never melt the ice."

"I can fix that," Roy now getting kissed

This is just a really short drabble. Probably the shortest one I've written.

Thanks for everyone that's read my other works. I am enjoying writing my stories and seeing people like them makes it better.


	2. Carry me

Pairing: **RoyXMaes**

* * *

"You know Maes, this thing were walking on. It looks like a sidewalk, but I can't feel my feet on it." (Roy currently being held on Maes back) 

This man had seen Roy drunk, sometimes the cause of which was him. Each time it happened it was to the point where Roy wouldn't remember anything.

"Because Roy, currently you're not walking,"

"Are you joking?"

"No, Roy, I'm carrying you."

"Then put me down, I can walk straight."

Maes lowered Roy, down, watching the man's steps. He moved over as Roy looked he was going to collapse. Maes picked Roy back up and began walking again.

"This is your fault Hughes. I would be able to walk fine if you had never carried me to begin with."

They arrived at Roy's house, Hughes placing his friend on a near by couch. As Maes went to leave, Roy grabbed his sleeve kissing Maes on the cheek, that seemed to warm up with a lot of color.

"Thank you, Maes." Maes continued on out of the house whispering to himself.

"You're welcome Roy."

* * *

Second Drabble up. This one is Roy Maes. The relationships will change every now and then so bewarned. I really should be working on Sweet dreams and Risembool High but I am done with that for today. Half way done so don't worry. Well I'll have this going for like a month and none of them will be connected to each other. I mighte 


	3. Envy

Envy

At times little can be said of this sin. He who lost his father to his own brother. The little Elric who he didn't really hate, but in all intensive purposes, envied him.

The little alchemist might have gone through as much if not more hell the shape-shifter. But at least Elric had something to show for it. All Envy has was another sin to teach. They seemed to get younger with each created. Now seven sins of nature. Only two more seemed appropriate to ever be called. Who would bring forth regret and tragedy? Does it even matter? Just another creation of stupid humans to get in his way. Forcing himself to give up on revenge. Funny on how much a person can envy leading to other sins. Revenge on his so called father with his little shits of family, leading so closely to thoughts of the aging wrath. Greed in his ability to obtain anything he wanted. How much envy wanted to just kill the master of alchemy itself and anyone he ever associated with.

Why the only thing keeping him sane seemed to the task of killing who ever got in the humunculus way.

Time to finally kill someone who the Fullmetal had cared somewhat for. I wonder if he has a family to be tortured by his death. His next hunt a man who knew too much of us. A man with black hair and glasses in intelligence.

Farewell

Maes Hughes

* * *

Dispite this being about Envy, and Hughes death at the end. I do not like Envy, (You can say I hate him) and I love Maes Hughes. But the way I am athis came to my head, and the ending almost made me cry. I am that much a Hughes fangirl Hope yo ulike and I know I'm supposed to be working on Risembool igh. I am and it's almost done, probably be up in a few dyas I promise. 


	4. Elysia

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Fullmetal. **

**Pairing: None really**

**Words: 378 **

Roy always had a certain liking for children, though he'd never admit it, even if this one had a way to get the true him out. A quality she had well obtained from her father, despite she couldn't remember much from him. Just stories people loved to tell to her as the man had told of her.

A knock came to Roy's office door, opening before a response was given. "Hello Uncle Roy,"

"I'm not your uncle, even though your father would yell at me for saying otherwise. We'll how can I help you?"

"I have a favor to ask from you." Elysia said hesitantly, looking into Mustang's eyes.

"Go ahead," Roy heard the hesitance in her tone, but decided to not question it for now.

"I want to join the military."

"No."

"Are you even going to consider?"

"No!"

"Why not,"

"Because I already lost your father. I am not going to lose you. I promised your father that if anything ever happened to hm, I'd help protect you. I can not fail another promise."

"You miss him that much do you? You won't even let his daughter have the belief she's doing something right by doing what her father loved."

"Even after 20 years I can't let that man out of my memory. I'm not risking you, someone still young enough to do something less dangerous. Edward wouldn't let me say no, even if I had tried. I failed both of them. I can't let another failure be seen by these eyes." Mustang placed his hand over the eye patch covering the scar left there.

"Those weren't failure's Mustang. They did it because they wanted to. Hell, I miss my father, of course I do. But I know he died protecting something, means his death was not meaningless. Even if I could go back I wouldn't change what he did."

"But that doesn't change the fact their gone."

**I wrote this after reading a small one-shot. But this was different by how Elysia doesn't blame Roy for Hughes death or being able to know him better. I wrote this a while back. Just found it now and so if the writing seems crappy gomen. **


	5. What's left

I feel the hate

I feel it inside

When will I 

Be able to die 

Never ending 

Atone your sin

I am no longer there

You are no longer here

Your world has ended 

What's left


	6. Sacrifce

The ultimate punishment 

It isn't your life

It's his life

The dearest brother

We risk ourselves

Will he be back

He's almost gone for good

Give hem to me

You sacrifice your self 

To return his soul

Will we ever be able to stop the tears

Stop sacrifice


	7. Sin

He created sin 

For now he must atone

Loss of body 

Loss of mind

He remembers 

The feeling of death 

To kill for the first time

If I can kill sin 

How does sin kill me

�

Last three parts were poetry. Sorry for not writing author's notes, I forgot. .. They are fma based poems I wrote a while back and never posted on here so there they are. �


	8. Burning Flames

The smell of burning flames

Light the smoke

The darkest person 

The frightful man

How can they be 

Who is in control

When he;s with him 

His nervous side fades away 

Why only with him

Will he control

The man of flames

�

It's a RoyHavoc poem. Once again written a while back and now posted. I'll probably update a few more now. Enjoy, and for those who read Risembool High, yes I am working on it. Despite me procrastinating it right now and the story itself will probably be realised once a month on the twentyith. 


	9. High Shelf

**Stop of poetry** Back to little drabbles instead of poems. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal But wouldn't it be funny if the writer of Fullmetal wrote fan fiction on her own character's.

Ed climbed onto Roy's dresser. Reaching the high shelf that surrounded the house. 

"What are you doing?" Roy walked into his room, seeing Ed reach over his head, still unable to grab whatever was on that shelf.

"Getting my shirt. You just had to change the air percentages so when I threw it off, it landed up here." 

Roy kicked at his dresser, causing Ed to stumble and fall over. He landed on Roy, who worked as a soft cushion for the ground. 

"What'd you do that for?" 

"It's easier then helping you down."

A little ficlet I wrote while waiting for my pc to remove my expired trail version of Sony Vegas. I'll probably work more now on Risembool High (Yes I started chapter 4 already) and Time Warp. Hoped you like.

DN


	10. Only Cry Once

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the character's. But wouldn't it be funny if Hiromu Arakawa actually wrote a fanfiction of all her own character's.**

* * *

Ed could hear the somber cries as he fell to the ground. Al was already at his knees, screaming. The last words of his suicidal brother, echoing in his ears.

He couldn't believe that his brother would do such a thing. I had finally gotten my body back. How ironic that one who saw the gate more then once died of a simple gunshot.

Why would he declare and demand that as he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his head. "I can not cause more pain. Only cry for me once."

* * *

Another ficlet I wrote. For some reason the little spacers I use stopped showing up on FF. Which is really quite annoying. For those of you confused as to what's happening in this Drabble. Ed just killed himself so he wouldn't cause any more pain to other's. OOC I know but it's a drabble anyway. For those reading it today Happy Easter. I wrote a holiday one-shot but am too lazy to type it up. I need to rewrite it now. It'll probably be late. For those reading after today hope you had a Happy Easter.


	11. Vodka and Aspirin

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FMA, wish I did but I don't. **

Ed could only hear the throbbing pain in his head and closed himself in his room. A light tapping on his locked door echoed through his mind.

"Ed, you can't stay in there all day."

"Fuck you, yes I can."

"I have something that'll get rid of your head ache." Ed walked over to the door and opened it. He was handed a small bottle and a small pill. "Vodka and aspirin."

"Thanks."

* * *

I'm actually thinking about continuing this in the next one but who knows XD.

Another little drabble I decided to write up. Inspired by Silkendreammaid's drabble (the latest in her collection )


	12. Goodbye Roy

Good bye Roy, I find myself saying this to you every moment were together like this. When were in each other's arms. All I can think is goodbye Roy. Cause I know that this someday will come to an end, it will finally fade away as if it was never there. So when you finally let me go, I'll be able to say Goodbye. I'll be able to let you go, but until then goodbye Roy. Goodbye to the times when we were angry at each other over nothing. When you were my commanding officer and when I was your subordinate. Goodbye to those times, and goodbye to you Roy.

* * *

A little drabble that came to me while I am working on Risembool High. Kinda on the depressing side, probably cause I wrote it while listening to Gloomy Sunday. Hope you like.


	13. Welcome to the Family

"Please Brother, can we keep him?" Al asked kindly as he held up the kitty in his arms. A dark black with white feet covering its feet and belly. Ed looked into it's eyes, wondering how he could have denied his brother for so long that he couldn't get a cat. He saw strength in it's eyes, despite it's small size.

"Only this one, it's a fighter, I can tell." Even though Al had regained his body, Ed still never let him have a kitten before, since their travels never let them. Though he knew Al could do it and honestly he liked the look of this kitten.

"You can name him."

"Me?" Al nodded and Ed had to think. "Nocks. It suits it I can tell." Ed smiled to Al and Ed handed the small kitten to him. "Hello Nocks, welcome to the family."

* * *

Inspired by me getting a new kitten. Though my brothers as well as I want to name him Nocks, parents say no. So I named the kitty in this Nocks. Hope you like this, I was writing it while typing up Risembool High.


	14. Sleeping Kiss

Ross walked passed an open door, barely turning her head to look inside. She walked back a few feet in order to get a better view.

Brosh was leaning over a small table, his hands underneath his head as he dozed over the paperwork. Ross watched for several minutes with a smile on her face before walking over to the sleeping man, laying a small kiss on his cheeks. She left him there before he could wake up and continued down the hall to her original destination.

Brosh sat up once she was out of the room and down the hall a smirk on his lips.

* * *

This is a drabble for D3athrav3n92 as a small prize for one of my fics. She requested a DennyXRoss fic so I wrote one for her. I actually do like this pairing but I don't write nearly enough of it. Especially since this is my first time writing it. Hope you like this D3athrav3n92, I had fun with it.


	15. Men

Ed shrugged as Roy tried to continue tell Ed how to pick up girls. What Roy didn't realize was, Ed didn't like females in that way. He thinked lots of them looked hot, but he'd never actually want to do anything like 'that' with them. So he continued listening until Roy paused.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"No."

"Why not?" Roy asked, slightly annoyed.

"I like men." Ed replied before taking Roy's chin and bringing his lips towards his own.

--------------------------------------------

Just a little drabble I made up trying to write Rh, funny how that's comman place for this drabble run.


	16. Sensation

Al paced the floor wildly as he waited for his brother. Ed was currently giving his report on restoring Al.

The door banged open and Al smiled. Traditional Ed.

Except the look in Ed's eyes was far from normal. Ed approached him, pushing him closer and closer to the nearby wall. "Finally I can do this." Ed stated as he leaned in to kiss Al. Al's eyes opened wide and Ed smirked. Ed parted after a minute, getting a breath of air.

"What was that brother?!"

"You got you're body back, so I'm helping you learn sensations. You'll like this one." Ed stated and moved closer once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(snickers) I can't believe I just wrote Elricest. I asked my friend to give me a pairing other then EdRoy or Edvy and she gave me Elricest. XD.

As always a result to heavy procrastination. (Of Risembool High of course. I promise an update tomorrow....)


	17. Realization

Ed and Roy entered the park slowly, keeping their walking speed to a low pace. Their hands intertwined as the both smiled and talked. Roy looked down at his lover, noticing the constant blush on Ed's face. Ever since Roy had kissed him, it seemed to be his permanent skin tone. Roy looked back around at the surrounding area, smirking.

"I love you." Ed whispered and Roy looked over at him wide eyes. He thought about it for a second and realized....

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry for the extreme fluff in this drabble....my life has turned me into a sap....

Anyone wondering why no updates on other stories, they're coming...sooner or later.


	18. Orders

Ed glared at his commanding officer, his teacher, his Colonel, ...his lover. "So that's how it is. You're doing it because you were ordered to." Ed commented.

"Yes, Edward. I get orders and I follow them. It's how this place works. You knew that when you signed up for it." Roy responded, precise and meaningful.

"What if you had orders to kill me? Would you still follow them?" Ed could practically feel the gasp of air the Colonel released when Ed had said that.

Roy stood there for a moment, and Ed could seen the line of thought in his mind. For most, the answer was simple, he'd never hurt the one he loved, let alone kill him. But for Roy, under direct orders, it wasn't such a clear move.

"Yes." Roy stated finally. He hated himself for answering as such, but he knew it was true.

Ed smiled quickly before leaving. "Goodbye Roy."

* * *

Something quick I made over a random idea while watching a Bleach amv....


	19. Lullaby

_Trisha continued to sing softly, waiting for Ed and Al to fall asleep. Ed could still hear the lovely sound of his mother's voice in his dream and it kept the nightmares away. Even as a child he had dreams and nightmares of his father and he could remember the fights the two would have when they thought he was asleep. _

_He kept this from his mother and from Alphonse, but the soft voice in his dreams soothed him. _

Ed shot up from his bed, wrapping his arms around his knees, crunched into a ball. As soothing as the dream was, it always changed into a nightmare. Creating the worst fears with the best memories. A bittersweet time he wish he could have back. Yet he was never so close to his brother, to his friends as he was now.

Maybe only death would be his lullaby.

* * *

Sorry if it's confusing but the first part is actually a dream Ed's having. Inspired by a song I found put to fma (Lullaby for a Stormy Night)


	20. Sensations 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own fma. Why would I want rights to something I didn't create?

Pairing: Elricest

----

Ed pondered as he watched Alphonse's sleeping body. He looked cherubic and Ed wanted to brush the hairs from his face, but knew it might wake up Al. He wasn't used to small sensations yet so they felt so powerful to him.

Al rolled around a little and Ed pretended to be reading when his eyes could see just over the book. Al looked over at Ed without getting up before smiling and burying his face in the soft pillow on the couch.

Ed continued to think about everything that happened. It felt surreal but he was glad it was over. Maybe now he could tell Al about how over the years, brotherly love had changed to something different. First he had to show Al what it meant to be in the flesh again. Maybe he'd be the one to show Al all the sensations he no longer remembered. Maybe even some that most didn't experience till their older.

* * *

My friend Allie randomly requested an Elricest drabble so I of course had to give her one :]


End file.
